


Master

by nicodiver



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A bit OOC I guess, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sub!Hannibal, Submissive Hannibal, Whip play, Whipping, demanding Will, dom!will, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodiver/pseuds/nicodiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is suddenly in control over Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

”Kneel…” Will’s voice was demanding, firm, dark even. He lifted Hannibal’s chin with the tip of the black horsewhip he was holding in his hand.

Hannibal gave Will an insulted look, a light blush spread across his cheeks.

“Will, this is just ridiculous!” he tried, “Why do you-“, he was interrupted with a sharp lash over his right shoulder. It left a red, stinging mark in its wake. 

“I said kneel!” Will repeated himself, the emphasis on the last syllable was poisonous. Hannibal gave the floor an embarrassed look before he obeyed Will’s order. He sat down on his knees, and bent in an elegant bow before Will’s feet, looking up at him.

Will smiled wickedly down at him, arching his eyebrow pleasantly for a second before he dug his free hand into the back of Hannibal’s hair, braiding his fingers into the silvery mass.

“You’re not allowed to say or do anything until I say it’s ok. You hear me?” Will sneered while he drew his fingers softly through Hannibal’s hair.

“I just don’t understand why you’d make me do this. I’ve certainly never done anything like this to-“, Hannibal was immediately quieted by the black horsewhip being thrust into his mouth. 

“Didn’t you hear what I was saying Han?” Will whispered darkly, using his first nickname for Hannibal. “Shut. Up. And listen to my orders. Undress me, shirt first, and the whip shall remain in your mouth while you do it,” he added, grinning.

Hannibal arched his eyebrows for a half of a second before he opened Will’s shirt, button by button with trembling fingers. He saw that Will enjoyed being dominant in this… Game. It was unusual seeing him like this, though it was very thrilling.  
Hannibal dropped Will’s shirt to the floor before he continued undressing Will’s jeans. A small trail of drool ran down from the corner of his mouth and down to the floor. He felt his cheeks burning up from embarrassment, he hated not being in control. This was entirely a new experience for him. He felt Will’s eyes watching him as he pulled down Will’s pants over his ass, feeling the soft fabric of the briefs.

Will stepped out of the jeans and now he was only dressed in his boxers, still standing in front of Hannibal who had returned to kneeling. Will took the whip out Hannibal’s mouth and licked the trails of drool that covered it. He let out a moan of pleasure.

“This is almost like kissing you”, he whispered and smiled softly. Hannibal felt the sudden cool of the end of the whip on his neck, the feeling sent shivers of warmth down to the pit of his stomach. Will pushed his face closer with the whip. 

“Now Han, I want you to pull down my boxers slowly, and then suck me”, Will’s voice was filled with desire and his pupils were dilated. Hannibal saw his dick growing even larger. A burning feeling boiled in his stomach as he pulled down Will’s boxers and took the hardened dick into his mouth.

Will sighed loudly in pleasure as the heat of Hannibal’s mouth closed around him. Hannibal started sucking softly, tasting Will thoroughly before he quickened the pace and touched his balls with gentle fingers, squeezing them. Will moaned loudly as he already was close to his release. Hannibal kept sucking faster and faster until Will came into his mouth.

“Swallow it!” Will demanded, his voice rough with pleasure. Hannibal swallowed the salty tasting cum with ease, wanting to taste more of his lover’s fluids. Will took a couple of deep breaths before he gave another order.  
“Undress yourself and stand on all fours with your ass towards me.”

Hannibal did what he was told, another flush spreading over his face as he stood on all fours in front of Will. He heard Will stepping away into another room, the man came back and strapped something around the top of Hannibal’s head. It felt like a tiara of some sort, but he couldn’t make out what it was as he couldn’t feel it. He reached for his head to feel what he was wearing but Will struck his hand away with a lash of the whip. 

“No touching if I don’t say you’re allowed to”, Will snarled. “You have been disobedient Hannibal”, he added, Hannibal felt a sting of pain as the whip struck him a third time, this time on his left buttock. The stinging feeling made the pool of fire in his stomach grow even more and he let out a sigh of pleasure.

“Ha!” Will exclaimed. “You like that, don’t you?” he whispered in Hannibal’s ear and struck him a little harder, this time on the same place. 

Hannibal let out another moan of pleasure, it shocked him that he could enjoy something like this when he usually was the one in control. Will let his ass taste another round of the whip, this time it drew blood and Hannibal trembled violently. The fire was threatening to take over, he couldn’t take another hit or he would cum. 

“You’re not going to get your pleasure _that_ easily Hannibal”, Will grinned as he put the whip aside on the floor. He then leaned closer to Hannibal’s now red and marked ass and started licking away the blood, swallowing it.  
This was too much for Hannibal, he was going to cum, he felt the fire burning from his stomach and out into his body and the release was coming, but no! It was stopped. He felt Will’s hand squeeze his balls and it stopped him from coming. He breathed heavily and swore under his breath. 

“As I told you Hannibal”, Will whispered huskily and nibbled on a part of skin on Hannibal’s back. “You’re not coming until I allow you to.”

Hannibal nodded silently and tried to calm down a little. The wildfire turned into a small campfire, though it was ready to flare at any moment. 

“Turn around to me Han, and let me see you”, Will said softly and Hannibal turned around and looked at him. Will’s face was lightly flushed, his eyes glinted with life. He had never been as beautiful as he was now in this moment.  
Will caught Hannibal’s lips with his and kissed him tenderly. He put his arms around Hannibal’s neck and drew him closer, their chests brushed together and Will could feel Hannibal’s heart beating against his chest. He entered Hannibal’s mouth with his tongue, they tasted each other and Hannibal moaned when he felt another taste of Will’s body fluids. Will moaned too and sloppily crawled into Hannibal’s lap. He curled his legs around Hannibal’s waist and dug his fingers into the silvery mass of Hannibal’s hair. They kissed for a while before Will lifted his ass and broke the kiss for a second.

“Enter me Hannibal”, he murmured, his cheeks flushing a little as he uttered the words. He wasn’t as demanding as he wanted to. Hannibal smiled at the thought, spit in his hand, covered his hard dick thoroughly and put the tip of the head at Will’s asshole, slowly and carefully pushing himself into Will’s hole. 

Will moaned as Hannibal entered him. He loved this feeling, the feeling of extreme closeness, and he loved sharing it together with Hannibal.  
“M-move”, Will stuttered, his voice warm and husky. 

Hannibal moved his hips slowly first and then quickening as Will moaned louder and louder. He demanded Hannibal to move faster and faster in between his moans.

“Bite me, make me bleed”, Will said firmly, breathing heavily as he was close to erupting. Hannibal chuckled softly, and bit harshly into Will’s bottom lip, making it bleed. He licked the small droplets of blood, enjoying the taste of Will’s blood. Will sighed before he came fiercely, his whole body trembled as Hannibal tasted his blood and touched his G-spot.

Hannibal grunted when he felt Will spurt inside him, he grabbed Will’s damp face with his hands and kissed him passionately. Will answered the kiss hungrily, already ready for more. He lifted his ass and Hannibal slipped out of him.

“Come”, he muttered and stretched out his hand. Hannibal took it and they went into the living room. Will pointed at the long side of the sofa. “Lay down.”

Hannibal did what he was told and lay down on the sofa, waiting for whatever Will wanted him to do. Will straddled him where he was lying and kissed his cheeks, leaving bloody marks all over Hannibal’s face. The fire burned again and Hannibal was about to touch himself when Will stopped him with a shake of his head.

“You’re really bad at following orders you know”, Will smiled before he took Hannibal’s dick into his mouth, sucking it hungrily up and down. Hannibal snarled and arched his hips, wanting more of the warmth Will was giving him. Will squeezed the balls lightly before he nibbled at the top of Hannibal’s dick. This made Hannibal arch his hips even more and Will gagged. 

“Sorry Will”, Hannibal exclaimed with a muffled voice, dulled by pleasure and sank down back into the sofa. Will shook his head once again and took Hannibal’s dick into his mouth again, taking it all in while massaging Hannibal’s balls with his fingers.  
Hannibal moaned louder and felt the release nearing, one more suck and he’d come. Will’s brown locks tickled his stomach as he felt Will nodding, allowing Hannibal to release. He came with a groan, feeling how Will swallowed every drip of his semen.

When Hannibal was emptied, Will wiped his mouth and snuggled down beside him with his head on Hannibal’s chest, covering their bodies underneath a blanket.

“I love you”, Hannibal said quietly as he stroke his fingers through Will’s locks. He could feel Will smiling against his chest.

“I love you too Hannibal”, Will replied, kissing his damp skin.

“Would you like to tell me what I’m having stuck to my head?” Hannibal then asked, he hadn’t forgot about it.

Will chuckled, Hannibal enjoyed his laugh, it made him feel warm and happy.

“A couple of dog ears made of plush. I’ve made them myself”, he replied, laughing again.

Hannibal felt his cheeks flushing for the hundredth time this evening. He had become a dog and Will had become his master. Only Will could come up with something like that.


End file.
